One Missing Kat
by timva06
Summary: Razor might have to do this battle on his own..


"Pass me that rench, buddy" Chance asked Jake. "Sure thing, buddy" Jake replied. Jake and Chance were  
working on the mayor's car, that had been destroyed in one of the latest battles with Dark Kat. The bumper got  
torn off, the windows were all broken, and there was half a door. A buzzer sounded which meant that the two  
Garage Cats had to put on their Swat Kats uniform and save the town once again. "Yes, Mrs. Briggs what's  
wrong?" said Razor. "Razor, T-Bone, we need you in Town Hall quickly, Dark Kat has sent another one of this  
monters and it is destroying the town." said Mrs. Briggs getting frantic. "Doesn't Dark Kat learn that he can't  
mess with the Swat Kats" said T-Bone with a smile. The two Swat Kats jumped into action with the Turbokat. A  
green tree-shaped monster was terrorizing the town. "You know the drill, buddy" T-Bone told Razor" "Fire  
Lazors!" Razor said, pushing a red button that fired the lazors from the jet. The lazor's went through the monster  
but only made him mad. "We need to turn up the power a little, Razor" T-Bone told him. "Look out!" A tree trunk  
hand hit the jet with full force, and knocked the Turbokat out of the skies.   
  
A few minutes later, a shaken up Razor woke up stunned, and scared for his partner T-Bone, he was just  
sitting there un-conscious. Razor took him back to the hideout, and let him lay down and rest. "Looks like I'll have  
to do this by myself." Razor said. He made quick repairs on the minor but deadly tears on the jet. He climbed in,  
and stared at the empty seat. Get ahold of yourself Razor, he thought to himself. "Ok, here goes nothing." Razor  
said.  
  
Waking up slowly, was a hurt T-Bone. "Uhh, I feel like I have been hit with a boulder, what happened?"  
Complete silence... "Razor.. Razor, buddy where are you?" T-Bone was starting to get scared. He looked for the  
Turbokat, which was gone. "Where the hell has he gone off too?" T-Bone said to himself. He turned on the TV for  
some information leading to his partners dissapearance. A news reported came on the TV and said "Live at Town  
Hall, we have incoming information about the attack, there are enforcers taking care of this problem, please do not  
be afraid, we have it all under control". Then out of nowhere a laser came and hit the monster. "Razor!" T-Bone  
said happily. "I've got to catch up to him." T-Bone got on his motorcycle and drove up to town hall at full speed.   
  
Once he got there, the monster had almost destroyed all of the enforcer's jets. "Buddy, can you hear me."  
T-Bone asked Razor. "T-Bone, hey! you need to be resting, you suffered a bad head injury." Razor told him. "Don't  
worry about me, just come down so I can get in" T-Bone told Razor. "Sure thing, buddy" Razor said. Once T-Bone  
was in the jet, Razor had the power up as high as he could get it. "Razor, what are you doing, if you make one  
wrong move that could blow up the whole town!" T-Bone yelled to Razor. "T-Bone.. when was the last time I  
missed." Razor told him with a smile. "Ok, go for it, buddy" T-Bone told him. He powered up the lazor until the  
ship started to shake and shot it right in the middle of the monster. The monster didn't even see what was coming  
and blew up all over the town. "My beautiful town, ohhh looks like I'm gonna have to take more money out of my  
vacation account" Mayor Briggs said, angrily. "Those damn Swat Kats, they better not let me catch them!" said  
Ferral staring into the messy streets.  
  
Later on, after all of the action died down, T-Bone and Razor had changed back into their real identities  
as simple machanics, while the town still had no idea about their secret identities. "You did a nice job out there  
today, buddy" Chance told Jake. Jake stood up with a smile "Just an average day in the life of the Swat Kats" as he  
laughed. Chance threw his towel at him and made him fall over. "Hey, knock it off!" Jake told him. "Oh, I'm sorry  
Super Jake" Chance said and laughed. "Ha Ha, very funny" Jake said and started back into his work. Chance  
started to stare at Jake and smiled. What a guy, he thought to himself, and a tear came to his eyes as he started to  
get back to his work. Jake knew what Chance was thinking, but just kept it all to himself as a tear also came to his  
eye.  
  
After they finished up on the Mayor's now brand new looking car, they went inside to watch TV, and saw  
another news report, saying "Another monster has been spotted coming towards the town...." "Jeeze, buddy looks  
like we can't even get a break around here." Jake said while getting into his Swat Kat uniform. "You know the  
drill" said Chance. "Let's do this..." Jake said enthusiastically...  
  
The End 


End file.
